<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Plot Twist by empyreanlight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28774947">Plot Twist</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/empyreanlight/pseuds/empyreanlight'>empyreanlight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Post-Savior of Dalmore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:34:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28774947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/empyreanlight/pseuds/empyreanlight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the hybrids are driven away and the Grancypher crew is about the leave, the archduke notices something peculiar on Gawain's finger.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gawain/Gran (Granblue Fantasy)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Plot Twist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Llan!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Gawain was strange. That much everyone knew. Even without the tyranny, he was flippant, brusque, and awkward—absolutely terrible at expressing himself. Despite their resemblance, he and Lot were worlds away. The son had much to learn before he could surpass his father. </p>
<p>Then again, even Lot had been young once. Time still had much it could impart to Gawain. Fortunately, if his current self was anything to go by, Gawain was progressing wonderfully. </p>
<p>All thanks to Gran’s guidance.</p>
<p>Patient, open, and charismatic; the young man was the complete opposite of the Gawain Dalmore knew even now. Still, he managed to bond with the itinerant knight and pointed him in the right direction. Gawain himself even admitted it, and watching them together only proved that their bond was close and beautiful—beyond words, some might say!</p>
<p>Thus, the archduke seeing them walking hand in hand as they joined their crew members to resume their travels was not the slightest bit surprising. Neither were the—</p>
<p>
  <em> Oh. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Gawain. Gawain got married. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Wait...even Gawain can get married?! </em>
</p>
<p>The old man heard a wheeze and judging from the looks, supposed it was him. And then there were stares, as the Savior of Dalmore himself approached him with concern.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong, old ma—ehem, Your Highness?” he asked.</p>
<p>“There’s no need to push yourself if you don’t feel well,” Gran added.</p>
<p>“No, no. I’m alright—” </p>
<p>A moment and a deep breath. That was all the archduke needed.</p>
<p>“I was simply...surprised. I never thought I’d see you married, but--hah, I’m rambling.” Quickly realizing another thing was amiss, he cleared his throat and fixed his posture to meet their gazes. </p>
<p>“I simply wish to congratulate you two on your union. You’re both young and have much ahead of you, but I am certain that if you can persevere and remain as you are, you will be alright.”</p>
<p>He heard some ‘ooh’s from the crew, and a few others making indistinct but happy comments. Gawain seemed shocked while Gran smiled softly with pure contentment. It seemed this time it was Gawain’s turn to be shocked, as he also took a moment to compose himself, before giving a lopsided smile.</p>
<p>“Thanks...we’ll remember that.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, funny story: the first draft of this was a normal one shot, but it dragged.</p>
<p>The next one accidentally turned into a Florence character study.</p>
<p>Then this one was supposed to be a drabble, but ended up way longer than that (but still short)!</p>
<p>At any rate, I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it. It was a nice challenge to be given a prompt about characters I don’t normally write about. Here’s to hoping for more Gawain content in the future! Maybe we’ll get to see him with the other knights next time around </p>
<p>(⌒▽⌒)☆</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>